


I am sorry, captain...

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: America feels regret, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: Captain America get's possessed, and America blames himself for it. He wants to save his captain, but would he be able to?*In this story Peggy is already dead.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful and sunny day.  
It was quiet and peaceful.  
It was a very good day in the USA.  
But,  
Was it really…?

-…It is all my fault.-America said, on the verge of tears.-I was never the hero, you guys were.-He looked on the graves, around him.-You fought and died for me, while leaving all of your loved ones behind.-A lone tear dropped from his eye.-You did so much for me, while I continued with my existence, calling myself the "Hero".-By now, he started crying.-Because of me…you all…and now even the Captain…All because of me…

Two weeks prior…

-Tony, can you tell us what happened? Why has Steve been holed up in his room, for the last week? He doesn't even come out to eat!  
-…He…He got a message a week ago.-Tony answered, in a sad voice.-His former girlfriend, Peggy Carter, was killed on a mission, two years after Steve crashed the plane into the Antarctic.  
-…You mean…?  
-Yes, he blames himself for it.-Tony answered, with a sigh.

At the same time, in Steve's room…

-I am sorry, Peggy.-Steve said, sadly.-I am sorry, that I couldn't save you…-He looked really bad.-I am sorry, for leaving you to die…  
Steve was so into self-blame, that he didn't notice the strange shadow, creeping towards him.  
And when he did, it was way too late…

A week prior…

-To think that it was that easy!-A strange voice, came from Steve's mouth. –Possessing this so called "Captain America", was a piece of cake.-The voice continued. By now, Steve had red colored glowing eyes, and shadows all around him.-Well, I suppose it's time, to give his friends a little "present".  
Then, he exited the room, while laughing maniacally.

At the same time…

-…Captain…?-America had a really bad feeling.

Three days prior…  
Somewhere in North Sentinel Island…  
Inside an underground warehouse…

-Well, I just downloaded the files. It was way too easy, for my splendid mind.-Said Tony, while taking a hard disc from the big computer, which was right in front of him.-Are you sure it's all Fury wanted us to do?  
-Yes.-Said Natasha.-Now, let's get out of here, before anyone notices us. –She said, seriously.-The operation will fail, if we are seen.  
-Fine, this operation is way too dull, anyway.-Said Tony. Then he, Natasha, Bruce and Clint, walked from the warehouse, via a secret passage Natasha has found.  
They walked in complete silence, trying not to be seen, until they saw the exit.  
Clint suddenly stopped, mouth agape, looking on the person's siluete, way before him.  
-Has someone noticed us…?-Natasha asked, annoyed, while taking a battle stance. Everyone else, except for Clint, did the same. They were ready for battle, until the strange person went closer, and they saw who it was. They were confused.  
-Steve…? Is that really you…? What are you…?  
-Wait! He seems wrong.-Tony said. Then, the avengers noticed, that Steve had a scary face expression.  
-Hello, my precious "Friends"…

At the same time…

-…No! Captain!-America yelled in anguish.-Don't do it!

Current day…

The wounded Avengers+Thor(who got the call and returned to Midgard), were discussing what happened three days ago, in the S.H.I.L.D. headquarters.  
-What should we do…? Steve is our friend. We can't kill him.  
-If only we knew what is possessing him, we could save him somehow.  
-We better go to the meeting, before the director gets mad.  
At that, they went inside the meeting room, where Nick Fury waited.

At the same time…

A certain American, just went inside the S.H.I.L.D. headquarters.

After thirty minutes…

-Remember: You have to follow the plan.-Nick ordered.  
-But…  
-No "But"s!-Nick said.-Steve is a treat, and must be eliminated.-He said, while opening the door of the meeting room. And was meet with a surprise. The avengers were also surprised.  
-Is it true…?-America asked in despair.-Is what you discussed just now, true?  
-…Alfred, what are you doing here…?-Nick asked, surprised.  
-…I felt it…I felt his presence sweeping away from me…-America said.-Is what you said the truth…? Do the aliens plan to attack again, and use MY captain as their leader's host, while he was depressed, from the news about Peggy's death?!-He shouted.-It is all my fault, that he couldn't be with her, and protect her from getting killed?! That he fought so hard for me, was frozen for 70 years and lost his love?!-America didn't see the avenger's surprised faces.-Is it all my fault?!  
-Alfred!-Nick shouted.-Calm down!  
-I can't calm down! It's all my fault that it turned like this!-America shouted.-It's all my fault!-Then he stopped for a few seconds.-…I will save him…!  
-What…?!-Nick was surprised.  
-I will save him. I won't let him get killed or be possessed anymore!-America said.  
-Are you crazy?!-Nick was shocked.-You know that you can't do much during an alien invasion!  
-After all he has done for me and the sacrifices he made, it's the least I can do for him.-Said America. –And, it doesn't matter, if I have to drag myself and fight to stay conscious!  
-No! you are not!-Said Nick.-You are going straight to the white house, and staying there under heavy guard. –He continued.-I don't want the president, throwing a fit about you falling into enemy hands, while trying to save one of our former members!  
-Don't care. I am still going.-Said America.-And don't try to stop me, I am a lot stronger than you are.-He continued, while walking in the direction of the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters' exit.  
-…That…Idiot…-Nick was pissed.-Avengers, don't let him leave the building!-The avengers, were still surprised about the strange exchange.-I said, go!  
The avengers went to stop America.  
-At least, we could keep an eye on the idiot, here…-Nick sighed.

After 15 minutes….

-He got away…  
-He what?!-Nick "Asked".  
-Well, you didn't tell us that he was really strong and could pull out deadly weapons out of nowhere!-Tony said. –…What's going on here, anyway? Who is this "Alfred" person? It's not his real name, right?  
-Tony.-Nick said dangerously.  
-I won't follow your orders or give money to S.H.I.E.L.D. until you tell me the whole truth.-Said Tony.  
-I would also like to know, he reminded me of one of my former employers, in Russia.-Said Natalia.  
-He is not a Midgardian or an Asgardian.-Thor said.-Who is he?  
-He felt suspiciously familiar.-Said Clint.-But, I don't remember meeting him before.  
-He has won in a fist fight with Hulk.-Said Bruce. –How is that even possible?  
-…Fine…I will tell you everything.-Said Nick.-Let's go to my office, I will explain everything there. On the condition that you sigh a silence treaty, and search for that stupid idiot right afterwards!  
-Sounds fine.-Said Tony.  
-…If only you knew, what you are signing into…-Nick whispered. Then Nick+The Avengers went to Nick's room.  
After an hour and a half…  
-Where could he had went…?-Tony asked annoyed.-We are already searching for him, for a whole hour! Did he fuse with the city or something?!  
-From what the director told us, I don't think it works that way.-Said Natasha.-At least, I didn't see Russia(And it probably was him, now that I know about the "Nations Personifications") ever doing something like that, he just walked away, after giving me an order.  
-Russia?-Bruce asked with interest.-How did he look?  
-Well, he was a tall person with white hair and blue eyes. He wore a long coat and a scarf.-Natalia explained.-He also had that strange smile, that looked innocent, but at the same time felt wrong. People said his smile was scary, but for me it wasn't that concerning.  
-…Probably, because you also smile like that…-Said Clint.-…Must be a Russian thing…  
-What…-Natalia started saying, before being interrupted.  
-F*** this s***!-Tony yelled, in frustration, while looking at the ships, up at the sky.  
-At least, we are already in out suits.-Said Bruce, as the ships opened, and aliens dropped from them. The alien invasion has started.

At the same time…

-…Seems like it's time…-America said, while wiping his face.-Thank you for everything, guys.-He looked at the tombs one last time.-Goodbye…-He said as he took out a rifle out of nowhere and went away. In his sadness, he didn't feel the presences appearing inside the cemetery, and neither could he feel the worried glances given his way, as he exited the cemetery.  
-America, you idiot!-Four voices, said at the same time.  
-What should we do, sirs?-Another voice asked. Then, the place, was filled with different voices asking similar questions.  
-…It should be obvious.-One of the first four voices said.-We go after him, and try to stop him from doing anything stupid!  
-…Just like we always did.-Said another of the first four voices.  
-…Since he is, our "Kid".-Said another of the first four voices.  
-Damn right!-Said another of the first four voices.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour…  
Inside of a strange power field…  
That strengthens the gravity…  
By 1000%...  
Or even more…

-Damn…it all!-Tony yelled.  
-Don't shout!-Said Natasha.-I am already feeling bad…without you shouting!  
-Hulk…Mad…-Hulk Growled.-Hulk…want SMASH!  
-No need to worry, comrades…-Said Thor, while trying to swing his Mjolnir.-I shall get us out!  
-How could…we fall…for this kind…of trap…?-Clint sighed.  
-I knew you would try to save your "friend".-Said the alien leader, while possessing Steve.-So, I put a little trap for you.-Then he grinned.-Do you like it?  
-You are despicable!-Thor yelled.-A honorable warrior never resorts to cheap tricks!  
-And I should care, why?-The alien leader said.-Just sit back, and see how I destroy America, and then the rest of the world!-He continued, while smiling madly.-And best of all, it would be by the hands of your former friend! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

-No, you won't!-Suddenly a voice was heard. –I won't let you get away with this!  
-He really came…  
-Who the h…-The alien leader started.-Alfred…? How…? Why…?-Steve regained control of his body, and was completely shocked.  
-Hello Steve.-America said.-It was so long that we last saw each other.-He continued.-I hoped, it would have been in better circumances…  
-…Alfed…-Steve was still shocked.-How are you still…?  
-I…-America was unsure.-I am not human, I never was…-He said at last.-I am actually…  
-The united states of America.-The alien leader said while taking control again. America's eyes widened.-What…?-Steve asked in surprise, while regaining control.  
-How did you know?-America asked in surprise.  
-I am not stupid, like everyone else who failed to destroy this world.-Said the alien leader while taking control.-I actually did some research, before the attack, and found out about nation personifications.-He continued grinning.-And now I see you, you don't feel human, You seem to be barely able to stand straight, wound seem appear on your body out of nowhere, while wounds inflicted on you seem to heal instantly. It wasn't hard to piece everything together.  
-…You are really smart…-America said, then he stopped.-…Wait, wounds?-Then he looked around. A few aliens were shooting him, and were surprised, that no matter how much they shoot, the wounds seem to instantly close.-…Hahaha…I didn't notice…  
-He isn't serious, is he…?-Tony wondered.

-….That said, why are you actually here, huh?-The alien leader said.-Is it, because you blame yourself for what happened to "Captain America"…? How he got frozen for 70 years, and even lost his one true love, because of his devotion to you?-He grinned. America was speechless and had a really sad look.-That said, I found out something really interesting. It seems that, the smell of your blood is similar to the smell of this body's blood. Care to explain why is that?  
-…It's cause' my blood was used as the main ingredient for the serum.-America said, quietly, with his face low and shadowed. The avengers gasped, while the alien leader's grin widened.-I was the one who made the "super soldier program" a reality. I was the one because of whom, Steve Rogers, became Captain America, who always fought for me, was frozen for 70 years because of me, and couldn't save his love because of me…-Then he his head, his face was no longer shadowed, and he had tears streaming down his face.-It was all because of me!-He continued.-And yet…and yet…I find my captain blaming himself for it, and getting possessed!  
-…Alfred…America…-Steve said with sadness and surprise, as he regained control of his body.-I don't blame you, you may have helped with making the serum, but it was my decision to use it…You shouldn't blame yourself for it…-Then he smiled.  
-…Captain…Steve…-America said surprised.-Thank you…

-How touching.-The alien leader said sarcastically, while he took control of Steve's body.-It makes me puke!-He said with a lot of animosity.-Do you really think, that I would let this end happily for you? You have already heard about my plan, didn't you?  
-I know.-America said, as he wiped away his tears.-That's why I am here, to take my Captain back! So lay your slimy hands of him!  
-It sounds like a confession…  
-Hey, are you…?-The alien leader wondered, and then saw America throw something to him, it was a gun.-How should I understand it?  
-I already told you, that I want MY captain back.-America said.-And, even if he says that it's not my fault, I still feel responsible…-He said sadly.-...The gun you are holding right now, is mine, a nation's gun. So, any wound made by it, won't heal. –He explained.-Captain, don't blame yourself for what happened, anymore. If you want to blame someone, blame me! You can shoot me as much as you want, you have already saved me enough, it's time for me to save you!  
-Are you serious…?!-The alien leader asked, shocked.  
-I am.-America said. –It's my responsibility, after all.  
-…Alfred…-Steve said, shocked, while regaining control. America just nodded. Then, a crazy laugh was heard.-Hahaha! You are so dumb!-The alien leader said, while taking control.-You are making my job so much easier!

Then, he locked the gun on America, preparing to shoot. His arm, shaking the whole time.  
-Stop!-Steve said, regaining control. –Grr! Such a nuisance!-Said the alien leader taking control. Then, both fought over the control of Steve's body.  
America and the other Avengers, just looked at them, in slight shock.  
-…Steve…-America said sadly.  
-Grr! Stop resisting! You patriotic nuisance!-The alien leader said taking control.-Never!-Steve said while regaining control. Their fight for control continued, until the gun dropped to the floor.  
-You *&&%^$!-The alien leader cursed, while regaining control. –Whatever, the time for playing games is over!-Then, he took out something from his pocket. It was a triangle, with a big red button on it. –Die! Insolent insects!-He yelled as he started pressing the button.  
-…No! Don't! Stop!-America yelled, sprinting forward, trying to stop him. But he was late, since the button was pressed, and a strange energy beam was going towards America(The country).-Stop it now!-At America's yell, a strange aura(red, blue and white) came from him, turned into a pillar, of flying, transparent bald eagles, who then flew up the sky, and were turned into a huge barrier, blocking the energy beam.  
…  
-Can someone explain, what just happened?-Tony asked, surprised. Everyone else was also surprised, and slightly shocked, at what they just saw.  
-…I…Didn't think…I could…do…that…-America said, as he fell on the floor. He was still conscious, but looked drained.-That barrier…took a lot…from me…-He sighed.-…So unheroic…  
-America! What happened to you?!


	3. Chapter 3

-Stupid barrier!-The alien leader said, as he looked at the barrier, in rage. It was still blocking the energy beam. The energy beam, was also paralyzing the aliens. Every alien, except their leader, since he was still possessing Steve's body. America, continued laying on the ground in exhaustion, with a person no one noticed, on his left, worried for him.  
-America! Stop ignoring me for once!-A quiet voice said.-And tell me what happenned here!  
-I feel…so…bad…-America said.-That…I keep…hearing things…  
-…Why am I always being ignored…?-A quiet voice said in sadness.  
-Who are you?-Another voice asked.  
-I am…-The quiet voice started saying.  
-Fine!-The alien leader said.-If this is what you want, I am going to play with you some more!-He grinned evily.-And I know, the perfect way to do it.  
-What…are you?-America wondered.  
-You know, your comics are not that bad.-Said the alien leader.-They have some really good pointers.-He smiled evily.-Especially your so called "Captain America" comics.  
-…Wait…you…can't be…planning…-America said, shocked.  
-"Hail Hydra"-The alien leader said.  
-NO!-America yelled.-Don't you…dare!  
-I already am!-The alien leader said, laughing evily. Once he stopped laughing, Steve gained control, only to have his eyes, get to the size of saucers, clutching his head with force and screaming in pain.  
-Captain!-America yelled. It was continuing for some time.

Until…

-I am...sorry…-Steve said, between screams, while looking sadly at America.-I…Can't…hold on…much longer…  
-…Steve…?-America said, concerned. By then, Steve's eyes became blank.-…Steve…You…  
-Hahahahaha!-The alien leader said, while taking control, and taking the gun from the ground.-I will show you, how it feels to be killed by your own so called "Hero"!  
-No!-America yelled.  
-Yes!-The alien leader snickered evily.  
-America, no!-The quiet voice yelled in fear, as a gunshot was heard.  
-Ugh…-America coughed blood, as much more blood was leaking out from the gun wound, to his ground his blood touched, instantly turned into greenery.-…You…really…  
-Hahahahahahahaha!-The alien leader, laughed in delight.-Your face, contorted in pain, it's so delightful to see!-Hahahahahahaha!-And when finally die, this stupid barrier will disappear! And then, I am going to destroy this stupid place! And the whole world will follow!  
-…Never!-America yelled, in defiance.-I…may be…childish (sometimes…)…but…I won't…let...you…kill…my citizens!  
-Still not giving up, eh?-The alien leader asked.-How about some more holes in your body, to change your mind?-He asked in glee, while poising the gun on America and…

The gun feel from his hand.  
-What the…?-The alien leader wondered.-I can't move…I can't move this stupid body, anymore!-Then his face consorted in rage.-That stupid human!  
-…Steve…you…still…-America said surprised, with tears, streaming down his face.-…Thank…you…captain…my…captain…-America said, starting to feel dizzy.  
-Don't you dare to fall asleep now!-Suddenly, four voices said in sync. America recognized the voices, and became surprised.  
-Who in the *&&^&%^$ said that?!-The alien leader asked, mad.  
-…George…Thomas…Theodore…Abraham…Is that really you…?-America wondered surprised.  
-Long time no see, America.-They said, while their spirits appeared, before him.  
-You…why are…you…here…?-America wondered.  
-To save you, son.  
-You are still so reckless.  
-You are still like a little child, always running into danger.  
-Hey...I am...-America started protesting.  
-And we didn't come alone…  
-What…do…you…?-America asked, confused.-Wha…?  
-Okay, this day, is the strangest I have been thought.-Tony said.  
-This is fascinating.-Thor said.-So, many spirits of the dead, in one place.  
-Why, is everyone, interfering in my fun?!-The alien leader yelled in frustration.  
The whole place, as well as the city, was full of ghosts, of dead American soldiers and American presidents.  
-Take is easy, America. We will take care of the rest. You have been hurt enough.  
-…Guys…-America was surprised. Then, all of the ghosts in the area, smiled reassuringly at him.-…Thank you…for…everything…


	4. Chapter 4

America was still lying on the ground, exhausted, with a spirit shield around him. The shield was stopping his bleeding and was giving him some energy, while being active by the four founding fathers that sat, by two, on each side of him.  
-What… is…going…on…?-America wondered, barely being able to look around.  
-Don't talk…And let us do, what we have to…  
At the same time, the other spirits turned into energy. Some of them, started destroying aliens, some, destroying the energy field, that surrounded the Avengers, some were attacking the ships and some were trying to undo the possession on Steve.  
-YOU stupid spirits!-The alien leader yelled in rage.-Cease is at once!  
-Look friends!-Thor said.-The spirits of the dead, are helping us get free!  
-I wanted to blow up that ship!-Tony pouted.  
-Pretty lights help hulk!-Hulk said.  
-Maple!-A quiet voice, said in surprise.

At the same time…

-…That bloody American git!-England yelled, while running fast, with six other males running behind him.-The nerve of that idiot!-He puffed.-Getting me so worried!

Back to the…

-Hulk free!-Hulk yelled, as the energy field, was finally broken.  
-Finally.-Natalia said.-I hate being the "Damsel in distress".  
-Look friends!-Thor suddenly said.-The spirits destroyed the ship!  
-…They took my spotlight…-Tony said sadly.  
-Don't worry, Tony-Clint said.-At least the author gave you more lines.-He became sad.-I barely said anything…  
-…The ship…-America said surprised.-It's…  
-Yes, it's going to be okay now.  
-All the aliens around are dead, too.  
-The avengers are also free now, all that's left is to free Captain America.  
-…Steve…-America said, while moving his head, to look in the direction of Steve.

-Damn you all!-The alien leader was mad, while he fought the spirits, for the control of Steve's body.-You stupid spirits foiled my plan!-Then he became madder.-Unhand me! Release me! Stupid insects!-At that, the other spirits, started attacking him as well, making a big spirit bubble around Steve's body. It became bigger and bigger, until it exploded, in the colors of white, red and blue.  
-…Guys…-America didn't know what to think. After the light dispersed, the spirits moved to the sides, showing Steve, sitting in the middle, his eyes closed.-Steve…!  
-…What…?-Steve wondered, while opening his eyes. Then he looked around him and his eyes widened.-I…I am sorry…

His friends were walking to him, while America smiled slightly.  
-It's fine…Captain…Steve…-Then America fell unconscious, with the barrier shattering a second after.  
-…Alfred…?-Steve asked in worry.-…America…?-America didn't stir, and started to look transparent.-America!-Then he got on his feet, and ran to America's side.  
-…Guys…get here fast.-A quiet voice pleaded.


	5. Chapter 5

It was really sad…

Steve was sitting and crying by America's side, with the other Avengers behind him, concerned for their friend. The four founding fathers, were trying to cheer him up.  
-…It's going to be fine, son, his friends are on their way here.  
-It's not your fault that this happened, and no one thinks that it is. So, you shouldn't blame your…  
-No! You are wrong!-Steve suddenly yelled.-It is my fault! If not for me…if not for me…he…-Steve's voice cracked.-He is both Alfred, the friend I could talk about anything to…And America, a country I swore to protect…-He continued.-…I failed him…I failed him so hard…Because of me…He is gradually disappearing…I…  
-It's going to be okay…His friends are already here…

-America!-Someone suddenly yelled, startling everyone. Then England ran to the area, his expression becoming more worried by the second.-America!-He sat by America's side, as the four founding fathers moved aside. Then he started crying.-YOU STUPID GIT! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO BE THE HERO?! YOU IDIOT! BLOODY IDIOT!  
-Igrisu-san, how is…-Japan started asking as he ran forward, and gasped, as he saw what happened.-…America-san…  
-…Germany! Germany!-Italy started crying as he ran to the area, and saw what happened.-America is dead! Germany!  
-He is not dead, you dumcoff!-Germany said, standing beside Italy.  
-…Amerique!-France gasped, when he ran to the area and saw what happened.  
-Well, this looks bad…-Russia said, while he skipped to the area and saw what happened. He was still holding China's hand.  
-You don't say…-China asked sarcastically. He looked agitated, while still trying to get his hand out of Russia's grip.  
-Guys! You finally came!-A quiet voice exclaimed in happiness, but was ignored. The Avengers were surprised, at the appearance of the newcomers.

-…Who are you…?-Steve asked, surprised.  
-England…-England answered, quietly.-And you are Steve Rogers or Captain America, aren't you.-Then, he looked at him.-America is such a pain in the a**, isn't he…?-Then he sighed. –…I know how to save America, but I need help. Can you…?  
-Yes.-Steve interrupted, surprising England.-What do I need to do?  
-…Just sit here and think about helping America, while I cast the spell.-England explained.-It would hurt a lot thought, since your essence would be siphoning to America. You could even die…-Then he looked really serious.-Are you sure, that you want to do it?  
-Yes, I do!-Steve said seriously.-For my friend and country, I will gladly do it.  
-…Lets start then…-England said, and put his hands on America.  
-We will help.-The other avengers said, in one voice.  
-…If you want to, that way the hurt will split between all of you, so it should be easier to take.-England said. Then he looked on Natalia.-It won't work for you thought, since you are Russian and not American…The spell works, only with the help of American citizens…  
-No, it would.-Russia suddenly said.-I, The nation of Russia, Declare, that you, who goes by the name of Natasha Romanov, are no longer Russian.  
-Russia…?-England asked surprised. Everyone else was also surprised, by what just happened.  
-What…?-Russia asked innocently.-I also don't want America to disappear.  
-…I see…-England said, uncertain.-…Let's get started, chaps.  
-Если Америка умрёт, у меня не останется достойной конкуренции…-Russia mumbled. Natalia glared at him, upon hearing what he said. Russia just smiled innocently.


	6. Chapter 6

As England ended reciping the spell, bright lights appeared out of each of the Avengers, making them glow. Then, the lights began siphoning to America, enveloping him in a big white glow, that went bigger and bigger each second. It began flickering in the colors of red, blue and white, until it diminished completely, leaving America in a solid state.  
-…It's done…-England said, panting slightly.-Are you okay, chaps?  
-…Do I…Look okay?-Tony asked sarcastically, while panting heavily.  
-…Fine…-Natalia said, panting slightly.-I have went thought worse…  
-…I don't…want to know…-Clint said, while panting heavily.  
-That was good, comrades!-Thor said, while not panting at all.  
-…We…actually did it…-Steve said, while looking at America.  
-You actually saved comrade America, da?-Russia said as he went close, and looked at America, who began to stir. Then he smiled, lightly.-My~My~, it seems that comrade America wants to play~  
-What are you talking about, you…?-England started, but was interrupted by…

-Iggy~ Capta'~ I love you guys so much~-America mumbled, while pulling England and Steve towards himself(his eyes still closed), and hugging them in a strong grip.  
-Comrade America is so naughty~-Russia started to sing, while England and Steve were red in the face and struggled to get free, Japan started to take photos(with France smirking on the side), Thor started to give his comrades hugs, Italy clung to Germany like a Koala to a tree, a namelles country sighing in relief and China wondering why Russia took him to the 8G meeting in the first place.

After a few minutes…

-Hi, Guys!-America said, as he opened his eyes and looked around.-What are you all doing here?  
-You…! You…!-England was mad.-Bloody wanker!-He puffed.-What is even wrong with you?! Getting in trouble with your stupid heroics! scaring me to death by almost disappering! –He looked even madder.-And you actually ask, what we are doing here, in your stupid chilly voice?!  
-Gosh, Iggy, you are so dramatic!-America said, pouting a little.-I am fine now, see?  
-Only because,WE CAME IN TIME TO SAVE YOU!-England yelled.-…Idiot…  
-…Sorry…-America whispered, and then froze for a few seconds.-…Um, guys? What are you doing on top of me? Not that I mind it much, but it would be harder for me to get up like this…  
-…Stupid git…-England mumbled.  
-Your hands…-Steve said, emberrased.  
-Oh.-America was a little surprised.

After three minutes…

-Thank you, for helping me save America. And for all the other times you saved him, when I could not.-England said.-That git can be such a hassle…I am glad he has someone like you…  
-...No, I…I can't axept your thanks.-Steve said, sadly.-What happened…with Peggy and even now…It was all my fault…And I am really sorry…  
-…Are all American's blockheaded..?-England wondered.-No one blames you for anything, just ask anyone around here.-He winked.-And I mean it, everyone.  
-What…?-Steve wondered, but then he froze over shocked. Just near England, Peggy(in angel form) has appeared.-How?  
-I am England, remember? And my magic is the most powerful.-England said.-It's not that hard for me, to bring one of my dead citizens here.  
-Hello, Steve.-Peggy said, to the still shocked Steve, with a smile.-How have you been?  
-Peggy…?-Steve asked, not believing his eyes.

A few feet away…

-How are you feering, America-san?-Japan wondered.  
-Like I drank thirty cans of coffe!-America yelled in entuniasm, while flipping his arms like a bird and jumping on his feet like a rabbit.  
-…America-san…can you stop that…?-Japan sighed.-I have a present for you.  
-Present? Really?Cool!-America said, while almost jumping on Japan.-What is it?!  
-Oh, you wourd rearry rike it, America-san.-Japan said, regaining his composure, and showing the present to America.  
-Fuck Yeah!-America yelled.-It's "Metal Wolf Chaos"!-He took the game and looked at it with stars in his eyes.-Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! I wanted to play it for so long!-Then he hugged Japan, tightly.-Thank you dude! It's the best present ever!  
-…America-san…can't…breathe…-Japan wheezed.  
-Sorry.-America let him go, and looked on the game some more.-Whoa, it has multiplayer!  
-I am sure your captain, would rike to play it with you.-Japan suggested.  
-Good idea!-America said, and ran to the area where Steve then, Steve already talked to his dead girlfriend, said goodbye and stood with a peaceful look on his face-Steve! Steve! Look what Japan gave me!-He showed the game in Steve's face.-Want to play it with me? Of course you would! –Then he gripped Steve's hand and started pulling him…  
-America, where do you think you are going?-England wondered.  
-I will return him tomorrow, or after that.-America said, while he walked near the Avengers.

-America!-England ran after America.  
-Mon dieu~ it's a love triagle…-France said.  
-Just as pranned!-Japan said quietly, while he intonjutsued after America, Steve and England with a camera.  
-Let's also have fun, da?-Russia asked Natalia, who just glared at him.  
-Germany! Germany!-Italy started shouting.-The pasta is ready~  
-Ven? How?-Germany was confused, then sighed.-…It's Italy, I shouldn't question it…  
-Why am I here?-China wondered.  
-Let's go eat shuarma, comrades!-Thor said.-The food of the gods!  
-Again with shuarma?-Tony wondered.  
-Why not?-Clint shrugered.  
-…Why does no one notice me?-A quiet voice wondered, in anguish.  
-Who are you?-Another voice asked.  
-I AM CANADA!


	7. Chapter 7

-Bullocks!-England yelled. Everyone in the meeting room looked at him(the prime minister, queen, delegates, etc).-…I am terribly sorry for my behavior, you may continue.-He said in shame. He was still pissed of that he lost America and Steve, and was called to the meeting in the queen's castle soon after. It was also a long "bloody" meeting, one that he wasn't sure why he even needed to attend, and it was getting on his nerves. Suddenly his phone started vibrating, he quietly took it from his pocked and looked at it. It was a call from America. England wondered what stupid thing "the bloody git" did this time.  
-May I leave the meeting for a few minutes?-He asked, proffecionally. The queen, made a gesture that he can, so he quietly, stood up and went from the restroom.

-What did you do this time, you git?!-England yelled into the phone.  
-Is it England, right?-The voice asked. –It's me, Steve Rodgers…Captain America…  
-Oh, sorry for earlier.-England said, quietly this time.-Considering, you calling me from America's phone, the git did something again, didn't he?  
-…You could say that…-Steve said, rather quietly.-Actually, I am in a kind of a pinch right now…  
-…What happenned?-England wondered.  
-Well, we played the game he got from Japan, "Metal Wolf Chaos", it's called…-Steve started explaining.-The game was actually very nice, and we had fun…Until the part with the "Lady Liberty" statue…Al…America became quieter after that…-There was a sigh.-After we finished the game, America launched on me, huged me tightly, started crying and mumbling things I couldn't understand…  
-…Let me talk to him…-England said.  
-I can't…He feel usleep, while still cluthing onto me…-Steve explained.-I could barely reach the phone, from the couch, with him lying on top of me…  
-…That…!-England sighed.-Okay, I will come there…-He exited the restroom and started walking to the meeting room.-You are at his apartment in DC, right?  
-Yes.  
-Wait for me, I will be there soon.-England said, while ending the call.-…Stupid wanker…Nothing but problems, from that chap…


End file.
